


Reflections, It’s Just You

by palesnakedragon



Series: Mottled Wings AU(Dream SMP) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tommy end up taking care of himself Pog!, Tommy’s gonna follow in Wil’s footsteps huh, blown up twice and abandoned, he’s recovering. What a shock, no beta we die like lmanberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palesnakedragon/pseuds/palesnakedragon
Summary: Tommy stared into the pool of water, grimacing at his appearance. Dark eye bags, greasy and matted hair, the scabbed over cuts on his face. He’d change this.
Series: Mottled Wings AU(Dream SMP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Reflections, It’s Just You

Tommy had stopped gliding some time ago, and had plucked his clipped feathers out. It hurt, but his blood feather hadn’t been clipped so he’d be fine. They’d come back silver and white like the others, but the main primary remained a glittering orange, red, and gold beauty. He looked at how much his wings had changed from before exile. Before exile they’d been a solid yellow, and the feathers had been blunt. Now they were a myriad of fiery colors, as well and silver and white in places, with sharp-looking feathers that cut through the air silently.   
  


He wandered for a bit, before stumbling upon a pond. He looked at it, it’s surface was gently rippling, and he walked to it, and looked into it. Tommy stared into the pool of water, grimacing at his appearance. Dark eye bags, greasy and matted hair, the scabbed over cuts on his face. He’d change this. 

He started with his hair, cutting the matted bits out before washing it clean, making a face at the dirt and blood that had washed out from it. He dried it and looked at it, it was a good four inches longer than before exile, and he trimmed it so that it looked slightly nice, and began braiding two small plaits near his ears, using beads fashioned from pretty rocks as hair ties. He then put the rest into a low pony-tail, and looked at his work. He smiled, he looked nice. 

Next on the list was his skin. He gently scrubbed it free of dirt and oil, and washed his arms and legs. He was in a warmer biome so he was safe of getting frostbite or hypothermia from being wet, and he took his sweet time cleaning his skin. He made sure to get under his fingernails, he washed crusted blood from his face and neck, and made sure that all of the grime was gone before treating his wounds.   
  
He sighed, and pulled bandages he’d made from wool when he’d first landed out, and bandaged his arms and legs tightly, but not tightly enough to cut off circulation. He pulled his boots back on, and squinted at them, exile had taken a big toll on his clothing. He’d go sheep hunting later, but for now he’d just have to bear with it. He thought about his eye bags, and knew that only time would help them. 

————

Later, when he had fashioned himself a long-sleeved T-shirt, and new pants(not shorts, mind you.) from wool, he sat by a fire, holding a piece of mutton on a stick over the fire, and thought about revenge. Revenge for being abandoned, for being hurt and manipulated, for being scorned by his own father. He sunk his teeth into the chunk of meat, and realized that it was a lot easier to tear the meat. He chewed, swallowed, then felt his canines. Flinching, he noticed that they were far sharper than before. 

He grinned when he realized that he was probably unrecognizable at this point, with the giant mottled wings, teeth, hair, and the eyes, not to mention the myriad of new scars he had everywhere. He thought back to old Tommy, skinny with fluffy pale blonde hair, scarless, with small yellow wings and luminous blue eyes. How scrawny he had been back then, always clinging to Tubbo like a leech.

He laughed, thinking of Wilbur, he knew revenge would come easily and naturally. His older brother had been right about not trusting anybody. 

Liars and Thieves, all of them. 


End file.
